


in love with the shape of you

by blackkat



Series: useless porn scraps [25]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, PWP, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: Mei’s had dreams that weren’t as good as this.





	in love with the shape of you

Mei’s had dreams that weren’t as good as this.

She stuffs her fist into her mouth, bites down on her fingers to distract her from the burning pleasure that’s building, washing through her with each twist of Tsunade's fingers. She twists, tries not to arch away because she can't bear to lose the feeling but it’s so _much_.

There’s a low laugh, and the arm underneath her thighs tightens, makes her moan and shiver. A hand pulls her wrist away from her mouth, and Tsunade mouths at her breast, scrapes her teeth around Mei's nipple with just enough force to make Mei cry out, try to shove up into Tsunade's mouth.

“Shh,” Tsunade soothes, because she’s a wicked, _wicked_ woman. Her long hair slides across Mei's breast, makes her shiver and jerk, nerves still humming from the last time she came, but Tsunade doesn’t pause. She hitches Mei up higher, and Mei grabs the rocks behind her, tries not to laugh at the absurdity of the Godaime Hokage, the strongest kunoichi in the world, using that famous strength of hers for _this_.

Not that she’s complaining, of course.

“No one on this road,” Mei gasps, grinding down on the three fingers stretching her open. “Tsunade, Tsunade _please_ —”

Tsunade's fingers twist, drive deep, and Mei shouts, legs clenching hard around Tsunade's sides. If Tsunade even notices, she doesn’t show it, though. She buries her face between Mei's breasts, teasing little kitten-licks across skin like her thumb isn't glued to Mei's clit and rubbing the sanity right out of her. Mei whines, too hot even with the sea breeze on her bare skin, twists in Tsunade's hold and cries out in frustration when she can't move enough to matter. She lets her head fall back against the stone, and it feels like the first time she used her lava, that same blaze coursing through her, surging like an uncontrollable wave. She chokes on a gasp, and Tsunade hums, pleased.

“Amazing,” she murmurs, and Mei laughs, breathless and shaky.

“I should be saying that,” she says, and gasps when Tsunade hitches her up a little higher against the wall.

“Can you hang on?” she asks, casting a glance up at Mei, and those eyes are a good half of the reason Mei is as over damned teakettle for her, soft and kind and _sweet_ , full of humor and warmth.

For those eyes, she thinks she’d do anything at all.

Wordlessly, she nods, digging her fingertips into the stone and bracing herself. Tsunade shifts her grip on Mei's thighs, spreading them further, hitching them up until she can sling one of Mei's knees over her shoulder. Mei whines, shivers, feeling entirely exposed like this, but Tsunade doesn’t pause. She slides her fingers back into Mei, three at once, and Mei groans, pushes into them as they spread and curl. It sets nerves on fire, settles like a blaze in her stomach, and the nip of teeth on the sensitive underside of her breasts. Mei squeaks, and Tsunade laughs against her skin, then twists her thumb hard as she scrapes her fingers across nerves in a surge of sparks that fill the darkness behind Mei's eyes. She jerks, almost jolting out of Tsunade's hold as a wail breaks from her, muscles clamping down, and she throws her head back as she rides it out, breathless and gasping as Tsunade _keeps going_ , pushes her higher and higher until she crashes.

Tsunade is there to catch her, easing her down with long strokes across her skin, careful kisses to the corner of her mouth, a hand stroking her hair. Mei lets her eyes flutter open, takes in the smug little grin Tsunade is wearing, and groans.

“Conceited isn't a good look on you,” she lies. Every look is good on Tsunade, she’s come to find.

Tsunade laughs, raises her fingers to her mouth and holds Mei's eyes as she starts to lick her fingers clean. “Really?” she asks coyly. “I did make you scream, though.”

There’s really nothing for Mei to do but drop to her knees in the grass, tossing her hair back over her shoulder with a tigress’s smile and reaching out. “Let me return the favor?” she asks, husky and inviting, and Tsunade follows her down, catching her mouth in a kiss that burns.


End file.
